The present invention relates to a microwaveable packaged good article, and more particularly, it relates to an overcap for a microwaveable packaged good article.
Consumers have responded favorably to a variety of packaged foods provided as microwaveable packaged good articles. In particular, consumers have shown a strong preference for ready-to-eat packaged good articles that can be quickly and conveniently heated in a microwave oven. Some particularly popular packaged good articles include lunch or dinner entrees such as soups, chilies, stews, and pasta meals (e.g., spaghetti and ravioli) provided in sealed containers that are suitable for microwave heating.
In general, a microwaveable packaged good article includes a container containing a consumable item, an optional removable lid to sealingly preserve the consumable item within the container prior to preparation/consumption, and an overcap. To prepare the consumable item, the consumer typically first removes the overcap from the container for access to the removable lid. The removable lid is then separated from the container to expose the consumable item within the container. The overcap is then replaced on the container to form a covered cooking vessel. In this manner, the assembled container/overcap is readied for subsequent microwave heating of the consumable item.
During microwave heating, the consumable item is preferably heated to its boiling point. When the consumable item boils, steam is generated. In this regard, the overcap typically includes at least one vent to permit an equalization of pressure within the container. That is to say, the heated steam exits the container through the vent to alleviate a build-up of pressure inside the container. Boiling of the consumable item inevitably results in bubbling or splashing within the container, resulting in liquid accumulation along an inside surface of the overcap. Frequently, the bubbling/splashing consumable item will seep between the overcap and a lip of the container, dripping or flowing onto an exterior of the container.
For example, one known overcap for a microwaveable packaged good article includes a top panel provided with vent holes and a skirt descending from the top panel. A series of spaced reinforcing ribs is provided on the interior of the overcap, extending between an interior surface of the top panel and an interior side of the skirt. Upon final assembly, the ribs rest against a top of the container, with a portion of the skirt extending along an exterior of the container. Unfortunately, during microwave heating, the boiling consumable item within the container can accumulate between the reinforcing ribs and subsequently seep or drip between the skirt and the exterior of the container. These drips are unsightly, may soil the microwave (or other surface that the container is subsequently placed on), and may lead to user handling inconveniences.
In addition, the known overcap can deform when a large axial force is applied to the top panel. For example, during distribution and merchandising, several packaged good articles are commonly stacked vertically one on top of another. To this end, mass distribution normally entails grouping a number of individual packaged good articles within a tray or box, and then stacking multiple ones of the so-formed trays on a pallet. In this manner, a large axial loading is directed onto the top panel of the bottommost packaged good article present on a distributor's pallet or even a merchant's shelf.
By way of reference, the skirt/ribs of the known microwaveable container overcap are sized to position the top panel well above a top portion of the container to ensure adequate spacing during boiling. Thus, the overcap is supported relative to the container primarily by the ribs, which in turn are supported by the skirt. In the presence of axial loadings of greater than forty pounds, the known overcap exhibits structural failure in the form of the ribs deflecting or deforming, leading to non-reversible deformation of the skirt. These deformations create an unattractive merchandizing unit at the point of sale, reduce viability of the overcap during subsequent microwave heating and have the potential to damage the contained item by rupturing the removable lid. In any regard, the known overcap insufficiently resists deformation from axial loadings that are oftentimes encountered during normal distribution and merchandizing.
Consumers continue to show strong demand for microwaveable packaged good articles. Unfortunately, the standard overcap for microwaveable packaged good articles can lead to the boiling consumable item exiting the container and soiling the container's exterior and/or inside of the microwave. In addition, the known overcap employed with microwaveable packaged good articles can radially deform under common distribution and merchandizing loads, thus threatening the integrity of the packaged good article.
The typical radial deformation of known overcaps presents addition challenges in designing a microwaveable packaged good article. In particular, in order to maintain the overcap coupled to the container during microwave heating and radial deformation, the microwaveable packaged good article typically employs a rather robust coupling mechanism or means. However, the robust coupling mechanisms oftentimes require significant amounts of force applied in specific locations of the overcap to remove the overcap from the container. The amount of force required is even higher when the overcap has recovered from deformation or has not yet been heated to radially deform. The requirement of relatively high forces to remove the overcap decreases the ease of usability of the microwaveable packaged good article. In particular, individuals in general and especially individuals having relatively low strength or dexterity may have difficulties in removing the overcap from the container to access the consumable item contained therein. Attempts to address this problem have included addition of a release mechanism (e.g., pull tab) as part of the overcap design (e.g., formed during molding). Unfortunately, this approach entails significant additional costs and may not provide a consistent, easy-to-use product to the consumer.
Therefore, a need exists for an overcap for a microwaveable packaged good article that resists radial deformation and prevents boiling contents from exiting the container. A need also exists for an overcap that maintains overcap coupled to the container during use and expansion while still providing a container that is relatively easy to open when desired.